


Two Snipers and A Soldier

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, OT3, Soulmates, WinterHawkShield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find their third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Snipers and A Soldier

Clint exited the elevator and found himself in Steve's arms. His soul mate hugged him fiercely. Clint returned the hug.

"I was worried." said Steve.

"Ya, sorry, couldn't really contact you until I was out of Ukraine." said Clint, kissing Steve on the cheek.

"Clint, I found him." said Steve.

Clint's eyes widened. "You mean our third?" he asked.

Steve nodded. "Its Bucky." he said.

"Tasha told me he was the Winter Soldier." said Clint.

"Ya, but he is also my childhood friend." said Steve.

"Well, we will find him and bring him home." said Clint.

"Ya, we will." said Steve, kissing Clint.

They had finally found their third and they aren't about to let him slip away.


End file.
